The Creature in Phoenix's Bell Tower
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: The War Between Gods rage on in Gaia. It was said that a child would be born on New Year's Day and bring about the end of the war before the planet turns a thousand years old. How will that turn out?
1. Chapter 1

The massive cathedral bells of Midgar broke the dawn early in the morning. Down in the courtyard of Phoenix's Cathedral, children ran around eagerly. Boys chasing girls, younger girls playing with dolls and younger boys play fighting with their wooden swords. It was a sight that Aerith and Zack enjoyed seeing when they came into the courtyard to sell flowers and entertain.

"It's Uncle Zack!"

"Uncle Zack!"

Aerith giggled as she began setting up her flower stall whilst the children flocked to Zack like sheep.

"Whoa, whoa, little knights!" Zack grinned as he picked up an eager boy to spin him around "Full of energy aren't you?"

"Uncle Zack, can we hear the story of Rosso the Crimson?" one girl asked shyly.

"We heard that story yesterday," an older girl sneered "I want to hear the tale of how Uncle Zack met Aunt Aerith."

"No, no soppy stuff," one boy pulled a face "I want to hear the battle of Weiss and Rosso!"

"Everyone know how that ends, you couldn't have picked a more boring story," one of the older boys huffed.

Zack laughed as the children argued and bickered, glancing around the bustling courtyard to decide what kind of story he should tell. The bells run again throughout the city as he looked up at the cathedral and grinned.

"Listen!" he said as he hopped onto the fountain ledge and cupped a hand over his ear "Listen to those wonderful bells! Aren't they magnificent?"

Most of the older children cottoned on to what story he had decided on and grinned eagerly. The younger children looked up at the cathedral, some of them shielding their eyes as the bells swung back and forth.

"They're really loud," one girl pouted.

"I don't think Phoenix likes the loud bells," her twin nodded.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong!" Zack grinned as he pointed to them "The bells symbolize life! Without sound, I wouldn't think life would be as fun or exciting!"

"How do the bells work?" one older boy prompted the story on.

"How do the bells work?" Zack laughed "Well, they certainly don't ring by themselves."

"They don't?!" chorused the younger children, prompting the older ones to laugh.

"Of course not!" Zack shrugged "They sound magical but they are untouched by magic."

"So who rings them?"

"Is it Rosso?"

"Is it Phoenix?"

"Is it Angeal?"

Zack laughed as the younger children bickered amongst themselves.

"Hush, hush," he soothed them down "I shall tell you the tale of the mysterious bell ringer. It involves…Chocobos…"

The children giggled as he did his Chocobo impression.

"It involves Alexander's and Bahamut's followers…"

The children booed and hissed and Zack hid his grimace.

"And…it involves…a most curious creature…"

* * *

 _It was dark in the night in the southern town of Midgar City. It was a few days after the New Year and as prophesied, a babe was born, a babe promised to bring about the end of the War Between Gods. Quick on their feet, a mother and father rushed through the streets, sheltering their child in their warmth._

 _"Ssh, ssh, little one," the woman cooed as the father wrapped his red cloak around her._

 _"Halt there!"_

 _The father and mother stopped at the sight of Azul the Cerulean._

 _"The child," he said gruffly, holding his hand out._

 _"You're in Phoenix's territory, why should we give her to you?" the mother barked at him._

 _"She's right."_

 _And from behind a proud figure on his black Chocobo stepped out of the shadows with soldiers behind him._

 _"Captain Sephiroth," the father murmured as he brought his wife closer._

 _"That child is ours," Sephiroth said as he held his hand out to them "Give her here."_

 _"No, that child will serve under Alexander!" Azul barked as his minions sprung out of their hiding places._

 _The father took his cloak off to swaddle the child more as they stood in the midst of the conflict. He kissed his wife's head._

 _"Gaia be with you," he whispered before raising his gold encased hand._

 _"Seize him! He's a follower of Bahamut!"_

 _"Run, Lucrecia!"_

 _Lucrecia ran after he brought his gauntlet down and summoned a cloud of smoke. She ran through the streets, gripping the child close to her. She clutched onto the necklace she wore, kissing the pendant and gritting her teeth._

 _"Guide me, Bahamut," she whispered as she navigated her way through the city._

 _"Halt!"_

 _Lucrecia ran faster as she heard Sephiroth's Chocobo catching up to her. She gasped as he overtook her at the courtyard of Phoenix's Cathedral and grabbed the child._

 _"No! Not my baby!" she cried._

 _"Silence, traitor!"_

 _Sephiroth threw Lucrecia aside, gripping the child tightly. Lucrecia cried as she fell over in the fountain and broke her neck. At the sound of her neck snapping, the child screamed and Sephiroth stared at it in alarm. The Chocobo snorted as its rider let go of the reins momentarily to slide off and carefully peel the red cloak away from the child to take a better look at it. He dodged a clawed hand which grabbed his hair and began pulling._

 _"You're no child," he said as he covered the creature's face._

 _He looked around as the thing it his arms began roaring like a baby monster. He spied a well and marched up to it, preparing to drop it into the freezing depths._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Sephiroth looked up to see Rosso in the distance, her blade fresh with blood._

 _"Is that the child?" she asked as she briskly walked up to him._

 _"It is no child," Sephiroth scoffed when Rosso arrived and he bowed his head slightly to respect her._

 _"…Give it here."_

 _Sephiroth let her take the creature away from him and uncovered its face. She recoiled slightly, placing a hand on her heart as she stared at the monstrosity in front of her._

 _"This…this…"_

 _She looked over to the dead mother and walked up to it, cradling the struggling creature with her strong grip. Putting her blade away, she grabbed Lucrecia by the front of her dress and pulled her out of the fountain, glaring down at the necklace she wore._

 _"Foolish Bahamut worshippers," she hissed as she dropped her carelessly "Of course they would believe that this thing would be…"_

 _She looked down at the creature again. Hesitating, she licked the front of her teeth before covering the creature's face._

 _"It may be of use to us," she said as she walked back to Sephiroth to drop it into his arms._

 _Sephiroth caught it haphazardly and winced as the creature screamed again. Awkwardly, he bounced it up and down until it stopped and watched Rosso look up at the Cathedral._

 _"It'll live here," she decided and beckoned Sephiroth to follow "Phoenix will purge this creature of its darkness. Until he is finished, that thing must not leave the cathedral. Keep a close eye on it."_

 _"Me?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he cradled the creature to his chest as she opened the doors "I must take care of it?"_

 _"The Archdeacon will retire soon and his son will take over," Rosso hummed as she stalked into the halls with him behind her "He will help you."_

 _She turned to him and smirked._

 _"You did kill the mother after all."_

 _Sephiroth hesitated as the creature cooed, its clawed hand trying to find something blindly. It found his finger and Sephiroth stared at it curiously as it squeezed it._

 _"The bell tower."_

 _Sephiroth looked up at Rosso as they were greeted by the Archdeacon._

 _"It will stay in the bell tower and it will remain up there until it is purged," she said "It will be safe from the other gods that way."_

 _"…Understood."_

* * *

"And so, the creature was locked away in the bell tower, raised by Captain, now General, Sephiroth and Archdeacon Angeal."

Zack began spinning around the courtyard as the children began skipping in circles around him.

"And the years come and the years pass," he sung "the creature still lives up there in the bell tower to ring the Bells of Phoenix and sing the song of Midgar."

He began spinning faster.

"Sing for the bells!" he sung out "Bells, bells, bells of…"

He was cut off when a massive roar echoed through the city, drowning out the bells' song. The younger children shrieked and ran off whilst the older children giggled and ran off with them, leaving Zack standing in the middle of the courtyard, arms out like an idiot with the last word on his lips.

"…She could have had better timing than that."


	2. Chapter 2

The roars echoed throughout the city as Zack looked up at the cathedral bell tower.

"Zack, I don't think she likes you telling her story," Aerith teased and Zack scoffed.

"Nah, it's a double act," he grinned "Isn't that right, girl?!"

There was a moment of silence and another roar cut through the morning.

"Atta girl!"

"Should you really be joking around like this?" Aerith placed her hands on her hips "Sometimes you go too far."

"It's not hurting anyone," Zack shrugged.

"These children look up at you as a role model," Aerith sighed as he hopped onto the fountain and walked around it "Supposing they're tempted to sneak up to the tower and get hurt by that creature?"

Zack hesitated before turning to her, hands behind his back and tilting his head.

"I'm sure they won't," he said "I mean, that tower is well guarded and Angeal never sleeps."

"Zack…"

"No, seriously!" Zack jumped down and walked to her flower stall "I tried going up there! But Angeal, no matter how busy he may seem, is always there to make sure no-one goes into the bell tower. Only he, General Sephiroth and Rosso are permitted to go up there."

"Rosso has never been up there," Aerith frowned as she looked up at the cathedral when another roar echoed above them "She could care less about her in fact."

"Make way!" came a sudden yell "Make way for General Sephiroth!"

"Clear the area! Hurry!"

"Get out of the way!"

Zack and Aerith looked sharply as soldiers pushed civilians back. A black Chocobo raced into the courtyard and Sephiroth jumped off it, storming into the cathedral doors that had opened at the first yell. Everyone began murmuring to themselves as the children flocked back towards Zack.

"Why does it roar like that?" one of the younger girls asked frightfully as Zack crouched down to hug her.

"Well," Zack hummed as he lifted her up to rest her at his hip "You see, sometimes the creature tries to escape when it thinks someone has been naughty."

"Really?!" the children gasped in unison and Aerith rolled her eyes, watering some of her potted plants.

"Yes, that creature likes to feed on naughty children who never behave," Zack said spookily and the children shivered "Normally it roars like that to warn them. General Sephiroth is the only one to calm it down."

"So it's ok if we're naughty then? It won't be able to come down with General Sephiroth calming it…"

"It's not that simple, boys and girls," Zack sighed "General Sephiroth has lots and lots of duties to attend to in Midgar, he can't always be there to save the day."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I know, boys and girls!" he exclaimed "Let's all be good so that the creature won't try to escape. That way, there is less work for General Sephiroth!"

"Yes, try your hardest, Zack," Aerith commented dryly whilst giving him a stern look as the children cheered.

* * *

Sephiroth jogged up the stairs as the roars echoed in the cathedral. Angeal closed the door to the bell tower, looking a little harried.

"Angeal?"

The archdeacon looked down at him and sighed heavily.

"She's a little energetic," he warned "Be careful."

Sephiroth nodded as he stepped to the side. The general ascended the last few steps and turned the doorknob. He stepped into the bell tower as the bells chimed their last notes and looked around cautiously. He glanced around at the trashed area, spying little dolls and a slightly wrecked model of the cathedral and the courtyard. He picked up a doll, rather scrappy in craftsmanship yet he could recognise that it was meant to resemble the jester that entertains the children with songs and tales.

"Sss…"

He turned around sharply, placing the doll on the messily done up fountain. He stepped closer towards the hissing and froze in place as some rope dropped down next to him. He glanced up and saw a shadow flit from the platform above him. He braced himself as he grew closer to the ladder that would take him to the upper platform but froze again as he heard another hiss. He slowly turned around…

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth grunted as a small form pounced on his chest. He brought his arms around the creature that purred and laughed as she nuzzled the side of his face.

"Anne," he sighed as little clawed hands clung onto his shoulders whilst nimble legs wrapped themselves around his waist "You've been active early."

"I missed you," Anne whined as she pulled away to look down at him with a pout "Angeal only told me that you came back last night and I can't call for you during the night."

Sephiroth laughed as he carried her to the little table to sit down. Anne sat up in his lap, her tail swishing eagerly as he petted her head. Anne was anything but violent despite her looks. She may have threatening fangs but her bites never hurt. She may have claws that could tear apart meat in seconds but she never attacked anything that was still alive. Her face may be covered with hideous black markings but beneath that was a sweet little girl. Sephiroth looked her up and down, tutting.

"Haven't you let Angeal cut your toenails yet?" he asked and Anne huffed.

"I don't like having them cut," she pouted.

"Anne, they'll wear the floorboards out. Doesn't it hurt to have them this long?"

"Not really."

Sephiroth sighed as he pushed some hair back from her face. Her tail swished again and Sephiroth watched it flick back and forth. That had grown out during the past three years, it looks as if it's finally finished growing. Anne was a creature that has never been recorded. How the Bahamut worshippers found her was baffling. Angeal had researched the archives in the cathedral, none of which talk about a creature that was capable of human speech yet behaved and looked like a monster. Was this really the one that was to end the War of Gods? Was Anne…a weapon?

"What are you thinking about?"

Sephiroth looked up when Anne poked a clawed finger against his brow. He blinked for a moment and shook his head, smiling up at her.

"You're growing so fast," he said as he raised his hands to cup her cheeks "It feels like yesterday when…"

When he killed her perceived mother and sentenced her perceived father to death. Anne sat on his lap patiently, tilting her head to the side curiously as Sephiroth took her tail in his hand delicately.

"…when you were just a tiny little baby," he finished off and Anne beamed happily, her tail wrapping around his hand as he ran his thumb up and down the pointed tip.

"Your hair is really long," the little beast purred as she reached around to play with his ponytail.

"As is yours," Sephiroth chuckled as he ran his fingers through her tangled black tresses.

"Have you tamed her?"

Anne looked over to Angeal with a cheeky grin as the archdeacon stepped in, smiling down at them.

"I'm not sure," Sephiroth smirked as he sat back, letting go of the tail as it flicked back behind Anne to sway right and left "You know how rowdy she gets when her tail is acting like a whip."

Anne purred and Angeal laughed, waking over to pat Anne gently on her head.

"You really scared the children, Anne," he scolded her gently and she whined "Even some of the adults were worried."

"I'm sorry," Anne pouted as she dropped her head and her tail fell limp.

Sephiroth watched as she slipped off his lap and walked over to the balcony where she had a view of the courtyard. She slumped, leaning on the ledge as she stared down at the bustling market. The general glanced at Angeal.

"Have you tried cutting her nails?"

Angeal mumbled something incoherent as he rolled his sleeves up to show his scars.

"On the plus side, the children have stopped trying to come up here when I showed them these," he said as Sephiroth raised his eyebrows.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked over to Anne who shifted on her knees to look over to him.

"When can I go down to play with the other children?" she asked innocently.

The adults glanced at one another before Sephiroth rose and walked over to her, kneeling beside her. He smiled softly as he patted her head.

"Soon," he promised and Anne pouted "when Phoenix has purged the darkness from you."

"But when will that be?" Anne whined as she batted at his coat.

"In due time," Sephiroth soothed "Have you been a good girl?"

Anne looked bashful as Angeal rolled down his sleeves. Sephiroth chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"And you've been saying your prayers and ringing the bells on time?"

"Oh yes," Anne nodded eagerly.

"She is very timely with her bell ringing," Angeal smiled as Anne folded her hands on her lap.

"And Phoenix has been responding to my prayers…"

"What's he been saying?" Sephiroth prompted and Anne pouted.

"To…not worry," she murmured softly "Everything will fall into place soon."

"See?" Sephiroth smiled as he ran his hand through her hair "There's no need to…"

He froze as he saw two bumps that had hidden by Anne's overgrown fringe. Anne blinked at him as he leaned in and touched them gently. She flinched.

"Sorry, do those hurt?" he asked as Angeal drew closer.

"It just felt…strange," Anne mumbled as Sephiroth glanced at Angeal.

"Angeal, have you seen these before?" he asked and Angeal leaned in closer to see the bumps.

"No," he whispered in surprise "No, this is the first…Anne, how long have you had these?"

"Oh, they've been there for a while," Anne mumbled "They grow bigger when I sleep and I have headaches and nightmares…"

Sephiroth frowned as he and Angeal leaned in closer to look at the bumps. They weren't too big, Anne's fringe had hidden them until Sephiroth had brushed it back.

"It's like when her tail had started growing," Angeal murmured as they pulled away, letting the fringe falling back over them.

"Am I going to be OK?" Anne frowned.

"Yes, yes, it just surprised us," Sephiroth reassured her as he held her shoulder "Anne, I'll have to go soon."

Anne whined as she grabbed his coat and he soothed her.

"I'll come back tomorrow evening," he promised "Just be a good girl, alright?"

Anne dropped her clawed hand and sighed.

"Alright," she pouted and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"See you then."

Sephiroth got up and Anne looked back down at the courtyard, slumping on the ledge of the balcony moodily.

* * *

Anne bounced on and off the bells as they rang in the night. She did use the rope to ring the bells once but she found it more fun to ring them this way. Since in her prayers, Phoenix mentioned that she would need to gather more strength for the future and moving the bells by hand was a better way to build it. She never fell and even if she did, she could cling onto the bell rope and slide back down onto the level that was her home. She bounced off the last bell and landed in front of the mirror, landing on all fours. She looked up at her reflection and lifted her fringe to look at the little bumps on her head. Angeal and Sephiroth looked very alarmed when they had found them. Should she be worried?

No, maybe it was normal, she thought. She dropped her fringe, her eyes lowering sadly. She was different, very different to Angeal and Sephiroth. She crawled over to the balcony where she looked up at the moon. What she wouldn't give to be like Sephiroth and Angeal. She wouldn't have a tail that knocked everything over behind her. She wouldn't alarm them as much when greeting them. And she wouldn't have to have her toenails cut. She snarled, rubbing her clipped nails. She glanced up at the bells as they began to slow down and two slits opened on either side of her head, allowing her ears to slide out and hear again. This act had also startled Sephiroth and Angeal but it was so she wouldn't be deafened. She thought it would be normal for others to have this ability, who else would be able to ring the bells and not be deafened?

Suddenly realising it was time for her to sleep, Anne folded her hands in prayer.

 _"What ails you, child?"_ hissed the voice that answered her every night _"You are upset."_

"When will your purge me of the darkness within me?" came her timid response.

 _"Why are you so afraid of the darkness? Why do you wish to be purged so quickly?"_

"I want to go down and play with the other children. I can't leave until you've purged me."

 _"You don't go down because of what those two mortals tell you?"_

Anne hesitated and the voice crooned.

 _"My child, no-one can stop you from going down there."_

"But everyone will be frightened of me because of what I look like."

 _"Then hide your appearance."_

It felt like there was something lingering above her, encompassing her and hissing into her ear.

 _"Hide your face, hide your claws, hide your tail,"_ it hissed more _"Observe the others, act like them, no-one will notice anything."_

"But Angeal and Sephiroth will be upset."

 _"They won't have to know. It'll just be for the day. It upsets me to see you in distress, my child. Go down there tomorrow morning after ringing the bells. It'll be fun."_

"It will?"

 _"I promise."_

Anne smiled as she leaned her forehead on her hands.

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow. I'm excited~!"

The voice chuckled with her.

 _"Bind your hands and feet with bandages so they won't see your claws, keep your tail out of sight so they won't be suspicious."_

"And my face?"

There was a pause.

 _"The red cloak will suffice. It will hide your form, you will be passed off as one of them so long as you hide your appearance. Be careful with speaking to others, they might try to get closer."_

"Yes, My Lord."

There was another chuckle.

 _"You do not need to be so formal with me, child,"_ the voice crooned _"Now rest. You have a big day tomorrow."_

"Yes, thank you, Phoenix!"

Anne opened her eyes and eagerly galloped to the platform above her. She nosedived into the mattress and purred excitedly, nuzzling herself under the blankets. It wasn't long until she was experiencing nightmares and headaches as her horn stumps began to grow out more.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was it making a noise about now?"

Sephiroth glanced at Genesis as he stripped his armour off. His lieutenant general was lazily rocking on his chair, reading a book with a rather bored look. Sephiroth was quiet for a while as he eyed Genesis distastefully.

"She just missed me," he replied as he set down the last of his uniform to wander to the balcony topless.

"Mm, right," Genesis muttered "you spoil it."

"She wouldn't be so lonely if you would check in on her from time to time," Sephiroth responded sourly, folding his arms.

"Monsters can't feel loneliness."

"She isn't a monster."

"Then what is it, Sephiroth?"

Genesis lowered his book.

"No record of that thing has been found, not even the holy scriptures of the Cetra has a description of the creature. Is it really cursed? What could a couple of Bahamut worshippers do to damn their supposed child? If it really is their child but if not, where on Gaia did they find it?"

Sephiroth stared at Phoenix's cathedral as the bells rang their song to the city. Anne's song, he called it. He drummed his fingers on his biceps, sighing as he closed his eyes briefly to picture that marred face.

"She's growing horns," he said "anything in the scriptures about that?"

"Spawn that resides in Hell," Genesis drawled "You shouldn't be so attached to it because that's where it's going to drag you down to."

"Be serious, Genesis."

"I am serious!"

Sephiroth turned to him sharply as his friend slammed his book down onto the table and glared at him.

"It is unholy, Ifrit sent it to burn the world!"

"She looks nothing like Ifrit."

"Horns! Claws! A hideous face! What more do you want?!"

"She…"

Genesis stood and walked up to Sephiroth.

"Tell me, Sephiroth, _what_ is she?"

"The prophecy," Sephiroth suddenly blurted out "She was born at the time that the prophecy predicted."

"So were a lot of other children," Genesis shrugged.

"But what if, this child that the prophecy spoke about, what if it is Anne? She'll help end the War Between Gods."

"What god would send such a foul creature down here?" Genesis asked with a slight gape "Bahamut? If the child is meant to be a creature then he would have sent a dragon!"

"What if another god sent her?"

"You said no to Ifrit."

" _Another_ god."

"I don't think the other gods want to get involved in this fight," Genesis drawled as he leaned on the balcony railing.

They were silent as the last of Anne's song faded into the night. Genesis sucked in his cheek before sighing.

"OK, this theory of a different god other than the Big Four," he said as he glanced up at Sephiroth "Who would be reckless enough to interfere? Not even Hades would meddle, he's in enough trouble."

"Someone who is tired of this war like most of us?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Like a higher power? You're not thinking about the Knights of Round? They wouldn't, would they? This kind of dispute would be beneath them, they have their own disputes between them!"

"I was thinking the Cetra themselves."

"Sephiroth, they've all been wiped out, no-one could summon such a creature!"

"That's what we believe. There is hardly any evidence and also that Bahamut worshipper, I found out her history."

Genesis blinked in surprise.

"That's why I was gone, I was infiltrating Wutai to find records on the woman who was trying to hide Anne."

"What did you find?"

"She, her husband and father-in-law," Sephiroth breathed as he leaned back on the railing "they were looking for Cetra to discover more about them for Nero who thought they would be a source of power to help Bahamut. What I found was that they wanted to look through the caves south of here."

"So that's why they were here," Genesis nodded.

"Before that they found evidence of Cetra buried in the caves in Nibelheim, shortly after Nero had occupied that area. The father-in-law died there after something, there wasn't an accurate description, attacked him."

"Something?"

"Most likely something that was guarding the burial site. What was interesting was that the woman fell pregnant shortly after."

"Women can get pregnant at any time."

"This confirms that Anne was born from this woman," Sephiroth rolled his eyes "But this thing that attacked them, could it be linked to her pregnancy?"

"What, she got defiled by this thing?" Genesis raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't say. Her diary ended after stating that they were going to come here to look at the caves."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth in disbelief.

"I'm planning to investigate these caves the day after tomorrow. I'll be visiting Anne tomorrow, tell her in advance that I'll be gone again."

"You shouldn't."

"Genesis…"

"Weiss has been spotted in the area, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gave Genesis a sharp look.

"And you know whenever Weiss is around, Nero's bound to pounce as well and with those two at it, it'll attract the attention of Azul and Rosso will get stressy at us for not doing our jobs."

"Can't you control her?" Sephiroth scowled.

"I would like to see you control your great-great-great aunt if she weren't buried six feet under," Genesis snorted and Sephiroth glowered at him "We'll patrol the area and tell Rosso where Weiss exactly is then we'll see if there's time to see your little beastie."

Sephiroth glowered at him before looking back at the cathedral.

"You should really visit with me," he said and Genesis scoffed "Angeal will be happy to see you."

Genesis fell quiet and Sephiroth smirked to himself.

"You haven't even met her properly you know," he said "She is wonderful company and she'll be able to make another figure for her cathedral model."

"Ugh," Genesis rolled his eyes before flouncing into their quarters.

Sephiroth snorted as he glanced back at the cathedral, glancing up at the clear night sky. He sighed and headed back inside to prepare to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The bells sung their song as Anne stood in front of the mirror. She adjusted the red tattered cloak around her body, her bandaged hands fumbling. She pulled the hood up, hiding her face. She fingered the marks on her face, picking at them and wincing as a little blood trickled from underneath one of the growths. She pulled away and nursed it before stepping away and heading towards the balcony. The courtyard was nearly empty so not a lot of people would have seen the red object fly down and slide down one of the cathedral walls. Anne landed and stumbled on the cobblestones, staring down at them in surprise. She plucked her claws out of the cathedral and tapped her feet experimentally on them. She unsheathed her ears…

"Uncle Zack!"

She flinched as a group of children ran past her and towards a young man playing a lute by the fountain. She trailed behind, hiding her hands behind her back and keeping her head bowed.

"Good morning!" Uncle Zack cheered as he put his lute away and jumped onto the fountain "Did the bells bring you to me?"

There was a chorus of answers as Zack grinned.

"Hey, are you going to come to the Festival of Creatures?" he asked and the children cheered eagerly "They'll be plenty of merchants, entertainers and people in costume!"

"I'm going to be a Chocobo!" one girl cheered "My mommy's been helping me with my costume for forever!"

"I'm going to be a Malboro," one boy hissed and began scaring off some of the younger girls.

"I'm going to be Rosso!" one of the older girls declared "I've got my sword made and everything!"

"I think we have somebody already in costume."

Anne backed off as Zack pointed to her.

"What are you dressed as?" he asked.

Anne backed off even more before walking away, hiding her face more. She didn't get very far as a hand patted her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be shy," Zack cooed as she pulled her hood forward to hide her face "It looks great!"

Anne hunched her shoulders as she tried to back away but Zack gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Hey, are you a visitor?" he asked "Can you understand and speak my language? Vous parle ma langue? Sie sprechen dies sprache? Kimi wa hana…"

"I speak!" Anne blurted out and jumped, holding her mouth.

Zack blinked in surprise then chuckled.

"Aw, you're shy," he said "Your dress…hey, I think my fiancée can fix it up?"

Anne looked down as he gestured to her clothes and shifted.

"I…"

"We could show you around Midgar!"

Anne lifted her head slightly and hunched her shoulders.

"I…"

"Zack?"

Anne ducked her head again as a young woman approached them.

"Are you bullying little girls again?"

"No!" Zack yelped and shook his head "No, she's a tourist, probably here for the festival. You should see her costume, it's quite something!"

"You'll show me around the city?"

The couple looked at her and Anne lifted her head slightly.

"I haven't seen the city and I want to see it," she said.

"Great!" Zack grinned "This is Aerith, we're going to be staying here for the morning but at noon we can have lunch and show you around."

"Tifa and Cloud will be staying with us for lunch," Aerith frowned "Will there be enough room?"

"Sure there will! Tifa would love to help fix her costume up, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm fine," Anne murmured as she brought her cloak closer.

"Zack, we shouldn't push her."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Anne glanced at the cathedral behind her and Aerith nodded in realisation.

"You can stay with us if you're under sanctuary," she whispered and Anne looked at her "You're not a worshipper of Phoenix, are you?"

Anne widened her eyes and shook her head.

"I am, I pray every night!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Zack hissed "Look, we understand."

Anne looked up at them.

"You do?"

"Sure we do," Aerith smiled "Midgar can be strict with who can come in and out of the city and I'm sure they're more on alert today because of the festival."

"I remember when I first arrived," Zack grinned "They were more loose then but it's alright, just wear the right pendant and you're good."

Anne flinched as Aerith tried to look closer and bowed her head. Her stomach grumbled and Aerith giggled.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah…" Anne mumbled "But I was so excited to come down, I didn't eat all of it…"

"So you're from the North?" Zack tilted his head and Aerith smiled "How long did you travel for?"

"Uh…"

Anne's stomach rumbled again and Aerith sighed.

"Zack, man the flower stall," she said as she nudged him to the counter with flowers "May I know your name?"

"Anne…" Anne mumbled.

"Anne and I will get some breakfast, no serenading."

"That was only for Valentine's Day, Aerith!"

"Go!"

Zack skulked off to the stall as Aerith linked arms with Anne and marched her off towards the baker's. Anne's tail twitched, the urge to wag it so strong within as she smelt the delicious bread being baked.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Aerith asked.

"Porridge, but I didn't finish it."

"Silly girl, you should finish your breakfast, it's the most important meal," Aerith giggled "Some barley bread, please, Wedge?"

"Sure thing, Aerith," Wedge nodded brightly "Oh, I love the costume!"

Anne ducked out of view and Aerith giggled.

"She's shy, she's a tourist," she said and Wedge chuckled.

"I'm going as a Chocobo," he said "I'll see you there!"

"We'd love that," Aerith grinned as she handed some coins over and getting two loaves of bread in return "See you in the parade?"

"It looks like your friend is going to lead that parade," Wedge laughed "Bye, Aerith!"

"See you this evening!"

Anne stumbled on the cobblestones again as Aerith led her back to the flower stall. She took one of the loaves, smelling it curiously and nibbling it. Zack yelped and Anne ducked her head more.

"You've got fangs and everything!"

"Zack," Aerith sighed shaking her head.

"She's gone full out, I'm not going to stand a chance with Cloud!"

"Cloud?" Anne echoed and looked up in the sky.

"He's a friend," Aerith laughed "Zack had this costume planned where Cloud would be a Chocobo and Zack here was going to dress as a Moogle to ride on top."

"Oh…" Anne nodded before ducking her head again to take a bite out of the bread.

"Um, what are you meant to be, if I ask?" Aerith frowned and Anne froze up "I don't think I've ever seen or heard of a monster like this."

Anne looked up at her as she studied her curiously.

"You look a little like a Vlakorados," she said "I've only seen them in books but you do find them up in the North. Do you have a tail?"

Anne stood still, looking like a deer in headlights before glancing down and letting her tail flicker out. Zack jumped.

"That's it!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air "We've lost, this girl has got her costume from the gods! There's no point in getting into the costume anymore…"

"Zack, I spent months making those matching Moogle costumes," Aerith huffed "Don't get cold feet with me, mister!"

"I'm sorry," Anne murmured and Aerith smiled, reaching out and petting her hand, wincing as she snagged a finger in one of the claws "I'm so sorry!"

"You've made them quite sharp," Aerith hissed as Zack reached over to kiss the cut.

"Maybe we could cut them?" Zack offered and Anne flinched.

"I just won't get too close," she said quickly as she pulled the bandages over her claws more.

"I think Tifa has a similar figure to you," Aerith was eyeing up her patched dress as Zack wrapped some cloth around her finger "Maybe a red dress, with the cloak?"

Anne pulled her hood further over her face.

"Um, my dress is fine," she mumbled.

"We'll just have you try it on, you don't have to wear it to the festival," Aerith smiled as she ushered Zack out "Look, Zack, your audience wants you."

Zack waved to the children at the audience and sighed.

"Do you want to show off your costume, Anne?" he offered and Anne was quick to shake her head "Good idea, best leave it this evening. See you later!"

He dashed off as Aerith began watering the plants.

"Anne, could you help me with these then?" she asked and Anne blinked "Just be careful with the roses."

Anne nodded as she reached out to grab the second watering can.

* * *

"And there's the tower dedicated to Phoenix," Zack pointed to the massive structure and Anne stared up at it in awe.

"I've never seen it this close before," Anne mumbled as the hood of her cloak fell off.

She stood still in terror as Aerith gasped and Zack jumped.

"Oh my, your face will frighten the children," she giggled as Anne threw her hood up again to hide her face "We live near here, Tifa and Cloud will be waiting."

Anne looked around, her eyes lighting up when she saw Sephiroth. But before she could call out, she was whisked off into the crowd.

* * *

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Genesis looked down at his map, feeling pretty bored.

"He must be in Midgar by now," the redhead raged "Ugh! How can he slip by the guards like that?!"

"You don't know Weiss well enough," Sephiroth sighed "He's fast, he could walk by us right now and we wouldn't notice."

As if to make a point, he quickly snapped his head up, scanning the crowd.

"So many weirdos," Genesis huffed as he saw a boy running around with tentacles attached to his back "I understand the children dressing up but the adults?!"

"It's an evening where we can forget about the war," Sephiroth shrugged, still looking through the crowd "Still, why Weiss had to pop up in the area at this time is beyond me."

"Let's go around Phoenix's Cathedral, he might be attracted to your little beastie," Genesis suggested as he circled a finger around part of a map.

"Don't call her that," Sephiroth sighed as he beckoned the small group of guards to follow them.

* * *

"You are dedicated to keeping your costume on, aren't you?" Tifa giggled as she held up a red dress.

Anne shifted on the spot uncertainly as Cloud, Zack and Aerith discussed their costumes in the living room. She jumped as Zack yelped and Aerith began scolding him.

"Don't mind them," Tifa shrugged as she laid the dress out on the bed "I'll give you some privacy."

Anne lowered her hood slowly and stared down at the dress. She licked her lips to clear the crumbs of lunch and hunched her shoulders. She suddenly felt…naughty. Like she wasn't supposed to be here and she wasn't. Seeing Sephiroth, she suddenly felt more anxious and out of place. She wanted to go home. She went and saw the city, maybe it would be time to go home soon.

Anne placed her patched up dress next to the red one before trying it on. It felt a bit loose, was her first thought as she looked in the mirror. Her tail was mostly hidden because of the lack of a hole in the skirt. Before she could take it off, Tifa opened the door.

"Oh, it looks wonderful!" she exclaimed until she jumped when she saw Anne's face "Oh my…"

Anne covered her face and Tifa closed the door. She began shaking as Tifa pulled a hand down and she winced as she began feeling the protruding horns on her forehead.

"This isn't a costume," she whispered and Anne backed off.

"Please, please, don't tell anyone," she whimpered as she lowered her hands.

"What are you?" Tifa whispered and Anne shook her head.

"I'm just Anne," she said helplessly "But I'm not dangerous."

Tifa stared her in the eye and frowned.

"Anne, what are you hiding?"

Anne looked up at her pathetically.

"I just wanted to be like…like…"

She gestured to Tifa.

"Like everyone else…"

Tifa gave her a sympathetic look before picking her cloak up.

"It's a good thing you chose today then," she said as she helped Anne put it on "How are you enjoying it?"

"I want to go home," Anne murmured "You've been really nice to me and I've had a wonderful time."

"You should at least stay to watch the opening show of the festival," Tifa tilted her head "It'll be fun and you can go home after showing yourself off a little. Aerith and I will stick with you so you'll be safe."

Anne opened her mouth as Tifa lifted her hood up. She couldn't say anything as Aerith burst in with her Moogle outfit.

"Kupo!" she cheered and gasped "Oh, Anne, that dress suits you better than Tifa!"

"Oi!" Tifa gave her a reprimanding glare.

"You'll look wonderful!" Aerith grinned and Anne staggered after her as she dragged her out "Now come on, before the crowds come flooding in!"

"Giddy up!" Zack grinned as he sat on top of Cloud who was lying on the floor in his costume looking rather fed up.

* * *

Anne held Tifa's hand carefully and shielded her eyes as the sky lit up.

"Oh, look at the fireworks!" Aerith exclaimed as Anne watched the sparks in awe.

"I've never been so close to them before," Anne murmured and Tifa giggled.

"Hey, everyone!"

The children cheered as Zack rode Cloud's back onto the stage. They laughed as Cloud stood there looking rather grumpy.

"I have a friend in a fantastic costume!"

"Oh boy," Tifa murmured as Anne shrunk back.

"Anne, come on up!"

"Come on, Anne," Aerith hissed as she pulled Anne forward.

Anne stumbled on the steps as she carefully went on the stage and Zack jumped off Cloud's back and bring Anne more into the centre.

"Now, we've had Chocobos, Moogles, Cactaurs and Malboros!" he called to the crowd who cheered at each monster "But my friend has chosen to get very creative!"

Anne flinched as all eyes landed on her. Zack petted her back reassuringly.

"Show them," he murmured.

"No, they'll be frightened," Anne whispered.

"That's the point!"

Anne looked up at him in surprise.

"Then they'll know it's just a costume and it's very well done. Show them."

He stepped away and Anne looked at the crowd that were staring at her expectantly. She lowered her hood and flinched as there was a collective gasp. Then a few cheers got the crowd excited and Anne looked up at them in bewilderment.

"Come on, Anne, show them what you can do with that costume!" Zack called as he and Cloud stood to the side.

"Show what?" Anne looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

When Zack bounced around shouting 'Kupo' and Cloud let out a quiet and moody 'Kweh' Anne nodded as she closed her eyes. She roared.

* * *

Sephiroth frowned as he heard a roar echo in the city. He turned on his heel sharply.

"Anne?" he murmured.

"General!"

Sephiroth's Chocobo ruffled its feathers as Sephiroth glanced down at one of the foot soldiers that approached him.

"Nero has been spotted near the main square!"

"What?!"

"But we're looking for Weiss, how did Nero sneak in before he was sighted?!" Genesis cried out.

"Nero has always been the stealthier one," Sephiroth growled "You lot, come with me to the main square!"

* * *

The crowd was quiet and Anne looked to Cloud and Zack who were staring at her in bewilderment. She began shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Anne, that was pretty loud…" Cloud muttered and turned to Zack.

Zack was just staring in horror and Anne whined.

"No, no, I'm not dangerous!" she cried out.

"Creature!"

The crowd burst into gasps and whispers as Rosso landed on the stage and glared at Anne furiously. Even though she never had met her, Anne recognised her from Sephiroth's stories and seeing her in the cathedral courtyard.

"You, what are you doing out of the cathedral?!" she demanded as she held her blade up.

"I just wanted to see the city!" Anne pleaded as she clasped her hands together "I never hurt anyone, I never sinned, please!"

"You ungrateful…!"

Anne gasped as Rosso raised her hand at her. But a flash of white blinded Anne momentarily and a hand gripped Rosso's wrist. Rosso glared at the young man with white hair.

"My, my, my," he purred as everyone in the square began to run away as soldiers garbed in white swarmed the square "You don't take good care of your younglings."

Anne gasped as Weiss gripped her chin.

"True only a mother could love this face," he said as Anne stumbled with his grip "but you could have taken better care of it, surely?"

"Hands off, Weiss," Rosso hissed "It's mine, it was born in my territory."

"What's your name?" Weiss purred and Anne stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah…"

"Get back to the cathedral!"

Weiss drew his swords out as Rosso swiped her blades at him. Anne turned on her heel and ran blindly out of fear. She ran into the alleyways, not really knowing where she was going. She just needed to get away, find a way home.

"Down this way, come on!"

A squad of soldiers turned the corner and Anne ducked into the shadows quickly, covering her eyes as they ran past her. She slid her ears back into her head and waited. When she peeked between her fingers and saw them gone, she slid her ears back out and began running down the streets. They were empty and she could hear shouts and loud noises behind her from the fighting. She winced as she stubbed her toe and stumbled to a halt. She looked around, not recognising the area, not knowing where to go next and she covered her face to start crying. She began crying loudly.

"Sephiroth!" she cried out "Angeal!"

She cried louder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left! I just want to go home!"

Tears fell as she tilted her head back and began screaming.

"Hey, hey…"

Anne's sobs died down as she looked to the side and saw a young man step out of the shadows, masked with long dark hair.

"Ssh," he cooed as he began stepping towards her, a hand out "Ssh, I'm here to help."

Anne sniffed as she let him hold her shoulder.

"Ssh, ssh," he kept soothing her, wiping her tears away "Let me get you safe."

"I want to go home," Anne pouted as she rubbed her eye.

"It's too dangerous to go home."

Anne looked up at him in alarm.

"There's a bad person by the cathedral," the man told her "He wants to kidnap you."

"Why?" Anne mumbled.

"Because he's bad. Come with me. You can trust me. I know Sephiroth, I know Angeal."

Anne looked up at him and he leaned forward.

"They came to me and told me that it wasn't safe at the cathedral and that I must take you to somewhere where it's safe. Now come on."

Anne let him take her hand and they disappeared into the shadowy alleyways.


End file.
